Darth Plagueis/Leyendas
|nace = Entre 147 y 120 ABY |muere = 32 ABY ('''3:4), Coruscant |hidep = |especie = Muun |genero = Masculino |altura = |pelo = Ninguno |ojos = Amarillos |piel = Pálido |ciber = |hidec = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Orden de los Lores Sith *Explotaciones Damask *Clan Bancario InterGaláctico *Cartel Hutt *República Galáctica **Senado Galáctico |maestros = Darth Tenebrous |aprendices = Darth Sidious }} '''Darth Plagueis'—nacido bajo el nombre de Hego Damask y recordado como Darth Plagueis el Sabio—fue un Señor Oscuro de los Sith muun, heredero del linaje de Darth Bane y maestro de la manipulación de midiclorianos, que vivió durante el siglo anterior a la Invasión de Naboo. Obsesionado con la vida eterna, Plagueis experimentó con formas de engañar a la muerte y crear nueva vida a partir de los midiclorianos. Su mayor contribución a la historia de la galaxia fue entrenear a Darth Sidious en los caminos de los Sith y el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, a quien incitó para tomar el control de la galaxia y traer una nueva era de los Sith. Sidious, convencido de que su maestro había dejado de ser útil, eventualmente mató al muun mientras dormía. Sidious contó La Tragedia de Darth Plagueis el Sabio —una antigua "leyenda Sith"—para influenciar a Anakin Skywalker hacia el lado oscuro, aunque Plagueis permaneció siendo una figura misteriosa para los Jedi y sus aliados aún en la época de la Alianza Galáctica. Biografía Antes de su nacimiento Varios años antes del nacimiento de Hego Damask, su padre, un muun sensible a la Fuerza llamado Caar Damask que trabajaba como un agente de rango medio en el Clan Bancario, se encontró de casualidad con el renombrado diseñador de naves estelares Rugess Nome en el Centro Espacial del Puerto Alto. Nome, cuya real identidad era la del Señor Oscuro de los Sith reinante Darth Tenebrous, había estado buscando al aprendiz adecuado para entrenarlo con el único propósito de eventualmente poseerlo a través de los virulentos midiclorianos que había denominado "maxiclorianos", con el objetivo de que su conciencia sobreviviera hata la creación de El Elegido. Años después de su encuentro con Damask, Tenebrous descubrió otra mujer muun sensible a la Fuerza—de una casta menor—y la recultó como una discípula, aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte en la Fuerza como para ser considerada para el aprendizaje. Tenebrous, usando métodos científicos bith, había predecido que la descendencia de Damask y su discípula sería fuerte en la Fuerza. Con este propósito le encargó a su discípula que sedujera a Caar Damask y lo hiciera tener un hijo con ella. Vida temprana Nacido en Mygeeto en algún momento entre 200 y 100 ABY, hijo de Caar Damask, quien se había convertido en el administrador del planeta hacía más de diez años, y su esposa de codicilio, Hego Damask fue llamado asía por su abuelo. Creciendo en una ciudad abovedada en una congelación perpetua y escasamente poblada bajo el ojo demasiado atento de su madre, Hego tuvo una una infancia muy atípica para unmuun. Ella registraba cada detalle de su educación, alentándolo a hablar con ella acerca de sus pensamientos más furtivos, le proveía de compañeros de juego para observar sus interacciones con ellos y lo interrogaba acerca de sus sentimientos con cada jovencito en particular. Antes de su quinto cumpleaños, Hego descubrió que podía manipular la Fuerza al usarla para manejar los sentimientos de sus compañeros. de juego. Él eventualmente probó los límite sde su poder usando un truco mental muy potente en un jovencito muun al que había llegado a rechazar, convenciendo al chico de cometer suicido al saltar a un patio desde una alta ventana. La madre de Hego le dio instrucciones a su hijo para mantener sus poderes en secreto, y le confió que ellos compartían el don. Los padres de Hego lo entregaron a Nome cuando aún era chico en agradecimiento por una promoción profesional para Caar, presumiblemente arreglada a través de las sombrías redes de inteligencia del Señor Oscuro. Tenebrous tomó al chico como su aprendiz, al que eventualmente intentó poseer, nombrádolo—en algún momento desconocido—como Darth Plagueis. Plagueis dejó Mygeeto por primera vez en su vida, y comenzó su vida como un Sith. Cinco años después de entregarle su hijo al Señor Oscuro, Caar Damask fue nombrado director de la rama del tesoro del Clan Bancario, realizando su sueño de toda la vida de tener un poder real dentro de la asociación. Su esposa codicilio desapareció sin dejar un rastro. Cinco años después de eso, Plagueis se enteró de la verdad acerca de las maquinaciones de Tenebrous que llevaron a su nacimiento. Caar Damask eventualmente llegó a la cima del Clan Bancario como presidente. Tenebrous y Plagueis Darth Plagueis viajó por la galaxia con su maestro, enmascarado como el joven contador de Rugess Nome mientras los dos llevaban a cabo el plan de los Sith de expandir descontento para preparar a la galaxia para su dominio. Alrededor del año 104 ABY, Plagueis llevó a cabo la prueba de visitar Kursid y luchar contra sus nativos con Tenebrous por primera vez.} Plagueis luego le diría a su propio aprendiz que su primera misión bajo la tutela de Lord Tenebrous fue llevada a cabo en el año veinticinco de su aprendizaje, en algún punto luego de 99 ABY: Tenebrous le encargó a su aprendiz que asesinara a Kerred Santhe el Mayor. El asesinato fue realizado por medio del estrangulamiento telequinético durante un banquete en Corulag; los Lores Sith tomaron ventaja del hecho de que la anguila hinchada fue servida para culpar a los chefs por la muerte de Santhe. Tras esta prueba, Plagueis viró del camino Sith, como solía suceder con los aprendices cuando descubrían por primera vez la potencialidad del lado oscuro. En algún punto, Darth Plagueis heredó la fortuna de los Damask y se hizo cargo de las Reuniones de su padre en Sojourn. Las Reuniones eran encuentros clandestinos anuales entre políticos, líderes de varias organizaciones y carteles de comercio e incluso gángsters, organizadas por el Explotaciones Damask en la luna de Sojourn. Hego Damask transformó las Reuniones del club secreto de élite de su padre en una herramienta Sith para influenciar a los seres más influyentes de la galaxia para preparar a la República para la sumisión de una élite ilustrada prometida por Darth Tenebrous. Durante sus largos años juntos, Tenebrous no invirtió tiempo en entrenar a Plagueis apropiadamente como un Sith. En su lugar, lo envió a varias misiones que juzgó sin sentido como una distracción, y cultivó el talento sin precedentes de su aprendiz para la manipulación de midiclorianos, asegurándose todo el tiempo que el muun solo la aplicaría para preservar su propia vida, asegurando así que Tenebrous viviría lo suficiente para poseer el cuerpo de El Elegido. Plagueis desarrolló sus poderes de la Fuerza y del mundo terrenal en gran parte por cuenta propia, y de hecho los llevó más allá de lo que su maestro creía. El asesinato de Darth Tenebrous 67 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Darth Tenebrous se enteró de un depósito de cortosis en el planeta Bal'demnic, y fue allí personalmente con su aprendiz, un treddroide y un droide sonda minero M-2 provisto por Minería Subtext para estudiar el lugar. Lo que Tenebrous—aparentemente—y Plagueis sabían era que el droide sonda había sido saboteado por un grupo desconocido, con la complicidad de Subtext. Dentro de una cueva a un lado de un empinada escarpa en el borde del Mar del Norte, los dos Lores Sith aterrizaron su nave, diseñada por Tenebrous mismo, y se establecieron para estudiar la veta de cortosis, usando trajes de aislamiento para protegerse del calor mortal. Tenebrous le dio un significado especial a la misión—creía que dos Lores Sith minando cortosis en ápice de la era de la Regla de Dos equivalía al "cierre de un círculo", un círculo que había comenzado con Darth Bane, el legendario Sith'ari, en el camino hacia la oscuridad de las minas de cortosis de Apatros. Sin embargo, la iniciativa pronto llegó a un final inesperado cuando el droide reportó que la sonda minera había hallado un sector de una variante altamente combustible de lethano directamente debajo del pozo. Tenebrous le ordenó al droide que la sonda fuese desactivada, pero falló; la sonda hizo caso omiso de las ordenes del droide. Luego de que los dos Sith intentaran sin éxito dañar a la sonda usando rayos de la Fuerza, se apresuraron a regresar a la gruta donde habían abandonado la nave, dejando al treddroide atrás. Plagueis se aseguró de que el treddroide supiera que había sido útil antes de huir. Mientras los dos Sith corrían por las cavernas sobrecalentadas, Plagueis notó que su Maestro estaba atípicamente angustiado, como si sintiera algo alarmándolo a través de la Fuerza. Ellos habían logrado llegar justo a la gruta cerca de la superficie cuando la explosión de gas los atrapó—Tenebrous conjuró una barrera para usar como escudo contra la bola de fuego, y cuando el techo comenzó a colapsar, usó la Fuerza para proteger la nave. Fue en ese momento cuando su aprendiz vio una oportunidad para matarlo. Plagueis rápidamente dejó caer las enormes lozas de piedra hacia su Maestro—y hacia su nave—usando la Fuerza. Corriendo al lado de Tenebrous, Plagueis intentó consolar a su Maestro. El bith cayó en la farsa de su aprendiz, y le confirió el manto de Maestro Sith. Plagueis le informó a Tenebrous que su muerte marcaría el final de la Regla de Dos, y que escaparía de la gruta incluso sin la nave; luego rompió el cuello del bith, matándolo. Tanto Darth Plagueis como Darth Tenebrous habían esperado un largo tiempo ese momento. El bith había esperado que su aprendiz hiciera su movida años antes, y estaba feliz de implementar finalmente su plan. Mientras Plagueis estudiaba mediante la Fuerza las midiclorias agonizantes de Tenebrous, las maxiclorias que portaban la inteligencia del bith escaparon de su cuerpo sin ser detectadas e infectaron una herida en la parte inferior de la espalda del muun, causada por una roca u otro proyectil. Mientras los virus maxiclorianos se propagaban dentro de las células de Plagueis, Tenebrous accedió a los poderes de su aprendiz para prever el futuro, poderes a los que tuvo que renunciar para poder codificar su inteligencia dentro del retrovirus. Lo que Tenebrous vio lo horrorizó: en lugar de darle acceso a El Elegido, Darth Plagueis moría a manos de su propio aprendiz, "la sombra". Luego de que el retrovirus completara la tarea para la cual había sido diseñado, la infección de todas las células en el cuerpo de Plagueis, el Lord Sith muun perdió sus poderes para prever el futuro. Tenebrous, tras escapar del cuerpo de su aprendiz preso del pánico, quedó atrapado como una esencia incorpórea en la cueva. Tras eventualmente escapar de la cueva, Plagueis se dirigió a la ciudad más cercana con un puerto espacial e ingresó a la nave estelar Desconsolado dentro de un contenedor refrigerante lleno de mariscos. Cuando la tripulación descubrió al polizón, Plagueis le aseguró al capitán Ellin Lah que estaba preparado no solo para ofrecer una paga total por la carga que había robado, sino también para recompensarlos generosamente por llevarlo a Muunilinst. Sin embargo decidió no divulgar su identidad, y la mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación lo trataron con desconfianza. El trato eventualmente se echó a perder, y Plagueis mató todos a bordo—el capitán Lah, el primer oficial Maa Kaap, el piloto Blir', el navegador Semasalli, y los miembros de la tripulación Doo Zuto, Wandau y PePe Rossh, todos cayeron bajo el sable de luz de Plagueis; solo escatimó al droide de Lah, 11-4D. Para disgusto de Plagueis, fue incapaz de sostener con vida las midiclorias de los miembros de la tripulación que había masacrado. Plagueis le ordenó a 11-4D que estableciera un curso a partir de las coordinadas que le proveyó, y se retiró a los cuartos del capitán. El droide se encargó entonces de la herida enconada que el Señor Oscuro había recibido en la cueva, y le brindó comida y bebida. Reunión de 67 ABY y descubrimiento de Darth Venamis El ''Desconsolado arribó a Demoliciones y Remociones Espacio Profundo, propiedad del aliado de Damask Cabra, vigo del Sol Negro. Allí ordenó que el Desconsolado fuese sellado y diferido, solicitó un cambio de vestuario y de combustible y voló la nave hasta Muunilinst. Arribó a la Estación Espacial del Puerto Alto con 11-4D varios días antes de lo que había esperado, y fue recibido por Larsh Hill y un séquito de miembros de Explotaciones Damask acompañado por Guardias Sol echani. Plagueis también tuvo un encuentro por casualidad con el presidente Tonith del Clan Bancario. Durante la Reunión en Sojourn, Plagueis se encontró con Gardulla la hutt, Qayhuk del Consejo de Ancianos yinchorri y representantes gossam de Minería Subtext. Tras amenazarlos por causar la muerte de Darth Tenebrous, los gossams revelaron la presencia de una reserva de plasma masiva recientemente descubierta bajo la ciudad de Theed en el mundo del Borde Medio Naboo que podía ser altamente rentable para Explotacioens Damask. Plagueis eligió escatimar sus vidas, ordenándoles a los Guardias Sol que los transportaran al mundo más remoto que pudieran encontrar en el Brazo Tingel en caso de que los volviera a necesitar. Luego de la Reunión, los Guardias Sol le informaron a Plagueis que un intruso había infringido la seguridad del refugio. El Señor Oscuro sintió que esto era el trabajo de un ser sensible a la Fuerza y se preparó para desafiar al intruso en los bosques de Sojourn. Originalmente pensó que era un Jedi, pero se equivocó cuando fue atacado por un bith que blandía un sable de luz color carmesí. Tomado por sorpresa, Plagueis momentáneamente creyó que ese era su fallecido Maestro Tenebrous, y luego reflexionó que podía ser un descendiente creado artificialmente, pero el bith afirmó haber sido elegido por Tenebrous como su aprendiz Sith bajo el nombre de Darth Venamis. Venamis le dijo a Plagueis que planeaba ejecutar la última orden de su Maestro—matar a Plagueis, y legitimar el título de Darth. El de ellos fue un duelo corto pero feroz; para preparar mejor a su aprendiz para la pelea contra Plagueis, Tenebrous le había enseñado a Venamis el mismo estilo de lucha en el cual el muun era experto, para así poder tener una ventaja cuando se enfrentaran cara a cara. Damask en un principio tuvo problemas para luchar contra este nuevo enemigo, pero eventualmente tomó la delantera y desarmó a Venamis, usando tanto tanto su sable de luz como el del bith para forzarlo a ubicarse junto a sus rodillas. Darth Venamis se ofreció entonces como aprendiz de Plagueis, pero el muun tenía otros planes para él: forzó a Venamis a envenenarse mediante la ingesta de una coma-flor. Plagueis planeaba usar a Venamis como su sujeto de pruebas, como parte de sus experimentos con midiclorias. Darth Plagueis y Darth Sidious thumb|left|180px|Un joven [[Palpatine entrenado por Darth Plagueis.]] Primer encuentro In 65 BBY, Plagueis, under his public name of Hego Damask, traveled to Naboo to inspect the situation for himself. During this time, Naboo was at the peak of election season, and the candidates for the throne were divided between a conservative faction which wanted Naboo to remain an isolationist Republic member world, its resources exploited only internally and not by greedy megacorporations, and a liberal faction which wanted to fully integrate Naboo into the Galactic Republic. The candidate of the latter faction, Bon Tapalo, secured the endorsement of both Damask Holdings and the Trade Federation by promising to open Naboo to trade, which would allow them to profit from the plasma resources. His opponent was supported by staunch royalists and traditionalists such as Cosinga Palpatine, patriarch of House Palpatine, and Naboo representative Vidar Kim, influential figures in Naboo politics both. Plagueis eventually learned that Tapalo had an informant in the rival campaign who provided him with vital information. His agents discovered that the informant was a seventeen-year-old student in the Legislative Youth Program called Palpatine, the son of the man who stood most fervently against Tapalo and his ilk, Cosinga Palpatine. Eager to know more about the young man, Plagueis convinced him when they met at the Legislative Program's Theed headquarters to give him a tour of the town in his prized speeder. From this first encounter, Plagueis learned much about the young aristocrat: he was interested in politics but was shy to admit it; had a modest fondness for art and desired for his homeworld to be opened to the wider galaxy. Most notably, Plagueis learned of the young man's severe estrangement with his father which had been going on for years and years. Impressed by the young man's ambition, intelligence and motivations, Plagueis offered to use him as a spy to secure Tapalo's election and Damask Holdings' interests on Naboo. Palpatine accepted the offer on one condition: he would report to Plagueis alone and directly. This led Plagueis to consider that Palpatine saw him as the father figure he never had. But he too was intrigued by the young man. For two standard days after leaving Naboo, Palpatine was constantly in Damask's mind. After a falling out with Senator Pax Teem of the Gran Protectorate over Damask's support of Gardulla during the Phoebos Memorial Run on Malastare, Plagueis began to consider Palpatine for the role of figurehead Supreme Chancellor that would bring the galaxy under the rule of the Sith. Iniciación Immediately after landing on Naboo a standard month after his first visit, Plagueis and his retinue of Damask Holdings and IBC members were detained by a group of security guards. The Muuns were forced to remain in one of the spaceport's holding areas for about an hour, after which time two Palace Guards arrived to escort the Magister to a waiting Gian speeder. Damask was taken to Convergence in the Lake Country, where he met Cosinga Palpatine. Cosinga, who had noticed the friendship between the Magister and his eldest son, demanded that the Muuns stay away from Naboo, and that Damask specifically stay away from his son. Plagueis, undeterred, traveled to Hanna City on Chandrila to meet with Palpatine, who was on the planet participating in a monthlong retreat sponsored by the Legislative Youth Program at the time, and updated him on the situation. The young man was furious at his father's attempt to meddle in his affairs, and his fury buffeted Plagueis as he felt it in the Force. Palpatine demanded help and advice, to which Plagueis replied that the young Human could use this incident as a means of emancipating himself. After some back-and-forth palaver, Palpatine revealed to the Magister that he sought ultimate power, and Plagueis told him that he was willing to be his ally in this quest provided that he free himself of all restrictions, chief among them his family. The Muun then related the story—a carefully put together amalgam of fact and fiction—of his own emancipation: he told Palpatine that, following his father's deathbed advice to use whatever means were necessary to protect his interests from less enlightened beings, he had orchestrated an elaborate ruse to poison his family and inherit the Damask fortune in its entirety. In reality, Plagueis was coaxing the young Human to confront his father and break the barriers he had built to hide his true nature. In fact, he had approached him on Chandrila so that Cosinga's spies would spot them together, making the confrontation between father and son inevitable. All went according to Plagueis's plan, and as Palpatine was preparing to leave for Naboo aboard the ''Jafan III, one of his father's security guards came to escort him to the family starship. Palpatine murdered his family soon after the starship entered hyperspace, and contacted Damask, who promised him that all evidence would be destroyed, leaving nothing to link Palpatine to his family's disappearance. Plagueis also saw the young man, whose power in the Force was immense, who was insidious, ambitious and arrogant by nature, as well as completely lacking in empathy, ready to join the Sith as his apprentice. In a cabin aboard the starship Quantum Collosus, Palpatine knelt before his new Master and swore his loyalty to the Sith Order, and Plagueis bestowed upon him a new name: Darth Sidious. Entrenando a Darth Sidious Darth Plagueis promised to his new apprentice that, although his training would be severe, they would be free of the Rule of Two. Breaking the cycle enacted by Darth Bane, they would neither harbor any secrets from each other, nor experience any jealousy or mistrust in their relationship, thus serving the dark side in concert. Sidious learned from Plagueis over the course of decades, during which Plagueis taught his apprentice everything he knew to prevent the power he had amassed from being lost forever.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel During Sidious' training, Plagueis gave his apprentice access to his Sith holocrons. Plagueis' lessons involved forcing Sidious to face his fears, denying him pleasures, and taking from him the things he loved. He taught Sidious that emotions such as envy and hatred, though necessary to master the dark side, were simply means to the end of casting aside usual notions of morality for a greater goal. Plagueis also lectured his apprentice on the means of taking power, with the eventual goal of control over the galaxy. En 65 ABY, Plagueis, usando el nombre público de Hego Damask, fue a Naboo debido a que su compañía, Explotaciones Damask, iba a intentar obtener una ganancia de las reservas de plasma del planeta. Secretamente, Plagueis fue allí con el objetivo de encontrar un aprendiz. Él entonces se encontró con Palpatine, y se impresionó tanto por su gran ambición como por su igualmente alta habilidad en la Fuerza. Luego de que Palpatine asesinara a su familia a bordo de su nave estelar, Plagueis lo tomó como su aprendiz, nombrándolo "Darth Sidious". También le prometió que, aunque su entrenamiento iba a ser severo, ambos iban a intentar romper el círculo promulgado por Darth Bane, y por lo tanto no iban a guardarse secretos el uno del otro, ni iban a experimentar celos o desconfianza el uno del otro. Sidious aprendió de Plagueis durante el curso de las décadas, y durante ese tiempo Plagueis le enseñó a su aprendiz todo lo que sabía para prevenir que el poder que había amasado se perdiera para siempre.''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) Durante el entrenamiento de Sidious, Plagueis le dio a su aprendiz el acceso a sus holocrones Sith. Las lecciones de Plagueis involucraban forzar a Sidious a enfrentar sus males, negándole placeres, y sacándole las cosas que amaba. Plagueis le enseñó a Sidious que las emociones como la envidia y el odio, aunque eran necesarias para dominar del lado oscuro, eran simples métodos para poder dejar a un lado las nociones de moralidad para un objetivo mayor. Plagueis también le informó a su aprendiz sobre las formas de obtener poder, con el eventual objetivo de controlar la galaxia. Sidious, mientas tanto, comenzó a entrenar a su propio aprendiz, Darth Maul, bajo el ojo vigilante de de Plagueis. Sidious no mataría a su maestro, sin embargo, hasta haber entendido las lecciones de Plagueis''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' y haberse vuelto lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotarlo. During the Naboo Crisis, Plagueis and Palpatine became aware of a young boy who stood at a convergence in the Force and who had been born around the same time that they had tried and failed to create life using the force. Palpatine informed his Master, and Plagueis decided to try to meet Anakin for himself. He was able to use the force to persuade a handmaiden to grant him access to Palpatine's suite, but was informed that he had just missed Anakin. For the first time, Plagueis began to fear that the Sith were in danger of being undone. La muerte de Plagueis right|thumb|Darth Sidious, inmediatamente después de matar a su maestro. Tras ser elegido como Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica, Palpatine decidió que había llegado el momento de continuar el Gran Plan solo. Habiendo aprendido todo lo que podía de Plagueis, el envejecido muun se convirtió en nada más que un obstáculo. En el ático de las Agujas Kalvani, Palpatine le dio a su maestro vino sullustano mientras ensayaban el discurso de aceptación que Palpatine iba a decir pronto ante el Senado. Viendo cómo Plagueis se volvía cada vez más intoxicado, Palpatine esperó pacientemente hasta que su maestro se quedó dormido, y entonces liberó torrente tras torrente de rayos Sith hacia él, disfrutando de la agonía del muun mientras era torturado lentamente hasta la muerte. Cuando Plagueis murió, su aprendiz experimentó un cambio monumental en la Fuerza. Sidious sospechó que el malestar sentido luego de experimentar el cambio monumental en la Fuerza era Darth Plagueis intentando llegar a él, aunque inmediatamente rechazó esto al decidir que era más probable que la causa de su malestar fuese la derrota de Darth Maul a manos de Obi-Wan. Legado thumb|left|200px|Darth Plagueis y su aprendiz Darth Sidious, futuro emperador Palpatine. Alrededor de una década antes de su muerte, Darth Plagueis y su aprendiz, Darth Sidious, cometieron un acto en violación directa a la naturaleza de la Fuerza. Para fomentar el Gran Plan, los dos Sith habían deseado crear un ser viviente "diseñado" por ellos, vertiendo su mala intención a las incontables midiclorias dispersas a lo largo de la galaxia. Sin embargo, el experimento no dio frutos, y las midiclorias, no deseando cumplir, no solo negaron los esfuerzos de Plagueis, sino que también respondieron vengándose, y concibieron un salvador para destruir a los Sith a la larga: El Elegido profetizado, Anakin Skywalker. Aunque Plagueis supuestamente le enseñó a Palpatine todo lo que sabía, y el mismo Palpatine había participado en el intento fallido de manipular midiclorias que resultó en el nacimiento de Anakin, Palpatine fue incapaz de dominar por completo las técnicas de Plagueis para burlar a la muerte a través de la Fuerza mediante las midiclorias, y en su lugar fue forzado a confiar en cuerpos clonados para mantener su espíritu con vida.The New Essential Chronology'' Sidious le contó poco acerca de Plagueis a su aprendiz Darth Tyranus,El Laberinto del Mal quien conocía al muun como Hego Damask, y en las décadas siguientes, solo le dio indicios a su siguiente aprendiz, Darth Vader.Death Star Sin embargo, usó la historia de Plagueis para seducir a Anakin Skywalker para que se convirtiera en Vader. La Tragedia de Darth Plagueis el Sabio, la antigua leyenda Sith de Palpatine, hablaba de las habilidades de Plagueis para crear y preservar vida; de acuerdo con Palpatine, su trágica ironía fue que aunque podía impedir que otros murieran, no pudo salvarse a sí mismo. Skywalker, buscando los poderes de Plagueis para salvar a su propia esposa Padmé Amidala, se convirtió luego en el aprendiz de Palpatine. En algún momento luego de que Palpatine pusiera a la galaxia bajo su mando al reorganizar la República en el Imperio Galáctico, probablemente entre 19 y 18 ABY, el Lord Oscuro incluyó el fragmento de un manuscrito acerca de la naturaleza del lado oscuro y del progreso de los experimentos en Aborah, escrito por Plagueis alrededor de 45 ABY (ambas fechas fueron estimaciones no eruditas del Maestro Luke Skywalker) en su Libro de los Sith, mostrando respeto por su maestro al incluirlo qntre el puñado de Sith que se habëan adelantado a la causa y habían dejado documentos detallando su acercamiento al lado oscuro. En algún momento tras la muerte de Plagueis, algunos de los miembros de un culto Sith conocido como la Sociedad Apex creían que Collan Eislo, el líder del culto, estaba siendo guiado por los espíritus de Lores Sith muertos, como Plagueis. Cuando los historiadores en los años siguientes fueron incapaces de hallar mucha información acerca de Plagueis, sospecharon que Palpatine había destruido todo acerca de su maestro. El Manuscrito Wavlud, una de las pocas fuentes de conocimiento para los Jedi acerca de los Sith y de Sidious, le reveló información acerca de Plagueis a la Alianza Galáctica y a la Nueva Orden Jedi. Se desconoce si la información revelada acerca de Plagueis lo identificaba como siendo el mismo individuo que Hego Damask. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|200px|right|Darth Plagueis en [[67 ABY, tras matar a su maestro en Bal'demnic.]] Darth Plagueis era considerado un místico, a pesar del hecho de que buscaba desarrollar un sistema enteramente racionalista del estudio de la Fuerza. Estaba entre los pocos Sith que tenían serias dudas acerca de la existencia de los fantasmas de la fuerza, y estaba del mismo modo cansado de supuestas profecías.Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side Era un devoto del lado oscuro, y amante de cosas del otro mundo y arcanas.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide Obsesionado con la posibilidad d ela vida eternaa y las ideas de la generación espontánea,Vader: The Ultimate Guide se mantuvo centrado en temas del mundo material, aunque en años siguientes Darth Vader reflexionó que Plagueis también había deseado un modo de preservar el yo inmaterial tras la muerte del cuerpo. Aunque Plagueis fue al final un Lord Sith, también pretendió tener un vínculo genuino con su aprendiz, Darth Sidious, en un intento de romper el artículo que el Sith'ari, Darth Bane, había comenzado, y así fomentar sus propios objetivos, aunque finalmente falló cuando Sidious lo asesinó. Plagueis era sabio y poseía una mente lógica, y su aprendiz Palpatine creía que el grado al que había vuelto su vista interior era la fuente de su poder y conocimiento. Plagueis creía que el poder debía ser ganado de manera gradual, comenzando con uno mismo y culminando con el control de la galaxia entera. Mientras sus propios poderes crecían, Plagueis no tuvo miedo de nada salvo perder ese poder. Plagueis era patológicamente temeroso de la muerte, y esa fue la razón principal por la cual fue elegido por Darth Tenebrous como su aprendiz. Eligió cambiar los métodos usuales de sucesión Sith, es decir, la muerte del maestro a manos del aprendiz, para convetirse en inmortal junto con su aprendiz y olvidarse la necesidad de una sucesión, pero como resultado de su arrogancia y su falta de habilidades precognitivas como resultado de su infección de maxi-clorias, él nunca vio su muerte en camino.''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (cómic) Poderes y habilidades Plagueis era un maestro de los aspectos esotéricos y sobrenaturales de la Fuerza. Con ello, era capaz de manipular la esencia de la vida, un poder que Palpatine creía que estaba directamente ligado a su visión interior. Plagueis podía salvar a otros de morir y, cuando su poder era aplicado al extremo, podía crear vida nueva a partir de las midiclorias encontradas en todas las formas de vida. Plagueis descubrió incluso la habilidad de mantener la identidad de uno mismo en la Fuerza al convertirse en uno con ella, pero este método de sobrevivir a la muerte no ocurrió en él, ya que no estaba preocupado por el mundo inmaterial. Entre bastidores Darth Plagueis fue nombrado muy tempranamente en el primer guión de ''La Venganza de los Sith (abril de 2003), y posiblemente antes que eso.The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Su nombre deriva claramente de la palabra inglesa "plague" (plaga), una conexión realizada luego in-universe en el artículo de Wizards of the Coast Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 2: The Becoming. [[Archivo:Plagueis.jpg|left|thumb|Una imagen no canónica de Darth Plagueis en Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace.]] La primera aparición de Plagueis de cualquier clase fue en el cómic no canónico Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace. En esta historia se estableció que la manipulación de las midiclorias de Plagueis había producido la sensibilidad a la Fuerza de Tag Greenley y Bink Otauna. También causó la destrucción de un solo rojo y su planeta, cuyo único sobreviviente se convertiría en un héroe en la Tierra—referencias a Krypton y Superman, respectivamente. Aunque estrictamente no canónica, la imagen de Plagueis en Tag & Bink parece haber inspirado su miniatura en Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy. El arma y la pose exhibida por la miniatura de Plagueis (y la ilustración de la carta acompañante) concuerdan exactamente con la imagen del cómic. La aparición de Plagueis como una miniatura en el set de Jedi Academy marca su primera aparición como un juguete. La novela de Darth Plagueis James Luceno fue contratado para escribir una novela acerca de Plagueis. El anuncio del libro en StarWars.com fue la primera fuente en identificar a Plagueis como un muun. Sin embargo, en marzo de 2007 fue anunciado que la novela había sido removida de la agenda de publicaciones. La explicación oficial de Sue Rostoni para la cancelación fue que "este no era el momento adecuado para profundizar en la historia de Palpatine y en los comienzos de Plagueis." La novela fue reemplazada por Darth Bane: Rule of Two.Books, Comics, & Television VIPs 3.0 en StarWars.com Forums—Jun 18, 2007 9:57 AM por Sue Rostoni Aunque la especie de Plagueis había sido revelada en el anuncio de la novela, Leland Chee declaró que su cancelación no afectaba esa decisión, ya que no se había originado en la novela.Comentarios de [[Leland Chee] en las preguntas de la base de datos de continuidad del Holocrón] Un panel de continuidad en la Celebración IV reveló que su identidad como un muun había venido originalmente de George Lucas.Forum:CIV Continuity Questions Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force confirmó su especie como un muun, y fue la primera fuente en mostrar una imagen canónica. El 27 de julio de 2010 se filtró información de una base de datos de ventas, indicando que la novela estaba una vez más en la agenda de publicaciones.Books, Comics, & Television VIPs 3.0 en StarWars.com Forums—Jul 27, 2010 12:01 PM por Sue Rostoni La novela fue finalmente publicada el 10 de enero de 2012 en formatos de tapa dura, e-book y audiolibro. ''El Poder de la Fuerza'' [[Archivo:Plagueis concepts.jpg|thumb|right|180px|Conceptos de Plagueis para El Poder de la Fuerza.]] Mientras creaba el proyecto multimedia ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, el equipo de desarrollo buscó varios personajes y eventos aún no explorados para inspirarse, entre ellos Plagueis. El plan inicial era usar a Plagueis como un espíritu Sith que le daría al jugador de El Poder de la Fuerza nuevos poderes del lado oscuro e información. Otra idea involucraba al Aprendiz Secreto, el personaje principal, siendo enviado para encontrar a Darth Plagueis como parte de un plan de Darth Vader para resucitar a Padmé Amidala. Otras ideas incluyeron revelar que el Aprendiz era Plagueis renacido, o usar a un reformado Plagueis como el mentor del Aprendiz.The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Ya que el equipo al principio no sabía mucho sobre Plagueis, comenzaron con diseños humanos, incluyendo al famoso actor Michael Gambon. El artista conceptual Greg Knight exploró varias direcciones, incluyendo un no-muerto, un personaje de otro tiempo, alguien que usara máquinas para permanecer vivo, la aterradora juventud, lo oculto y varias ideas "raras y exóticas". Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Restraint'' *''End Game'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sit'' (cómic) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (PhotoComic) *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Death Star'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Fuentes thumb|right|130px|Miniatura de Darth Plagueis. *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''La Venganza de los Sith: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Beware the Sith'' |años=167 ABY —67 ABY |antes=Darth Tenebrous con su Maestro |después=Él mismo con Darth Sidious y Darth Maul}} |antes=Él mismo y Darth Venamis con Darth Tenebrous |después=Darth Sidious y Darth Tyranus}} Enlaces externos *Luceno to Pen Plagueis Page-turner en StarWars.com *Leland Chee confirma que el anuncio inicial de la especie de Plagueis aún es considerado canónico *Thread de discusión de la novela TFN * Notas y referencias